A Decade Into Forever
by VixenNator
Summary: Jasper has spent a decade being married to the most wonderful woman on the planet. With their anniversary coming up, just how does he plan on showing her how much he loves her? My entry for the Best Domination Ever Contest. Rated M for BDSM themes.


**Penname: VixenNator**

**Title: A Decade Into Forever.**

**Summary: Jasper has spent a decade being married to the most wonderful woman on the planet. With their anniversary coming up, just how does he plan on showing her how much he loves her? My entry for the Best Domination Ever Contest. Rated M for BDSM themes.**

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Basically, it's not mine.**

**Contest: Best Domination Ever Contest**

AN: Special thanks to Naelany and MrsKatyCullen for looking over this and fixing its multiple errors.

* * *

_Love is as much of an object as an obsession. Everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it. Those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never...never forget it. –Curtis Judalet._

I groaned as I leaned back into my office chair and rubbed my hands over my face in frustration. The deadline was fast approaching and I had yet to think up an idea suitable enough for the occasion. You see, it was my anniversary. And it wasn't just any ordinary anniversary; it was the anniversary that marked ten years of marriage to the most wonderful woman on the planet. Just the thought of her was enough to cause my breath to get caught in my throat, and my heart to surge with intense emotion. She simply was my everything. I sighed, in annoyance at myself for almost leaving it too late to put some kind of plan together. I had already gotten her a beautiful eternity ring that was being couriered from Italy. It was the same one we had spotted some four years ago while taking a backpacking trip across several countries in Europe. While we were window shopping in Volterra, Italy, she saw it in the window of a local jeweler and fell in love with it and I swore that one day, I would get it for her. However, even though her gift was sorted, I needed something to commemorate the day with. I had already taken a day off work to be with her but I was stuck as to what we would do with the day. At the thought of my job, I grew even more upset. There really wasn't any need to be annoyed, as the promotion I had recently acquired, which I had worked diligently for, had left me with very tight deadlines and an extremely busy schedule. I had barely even seen my beloved in the past few weeks and I could tell that it was starting to wear on her too. Before I had time to dwell on the subject even more, my secretary knocked on my door once and popped her head around it to inform me that my presence was required in the meeting room. With another deep sigh I got up, gathered the materials I would need for the meeting and sent a quick prayer above begging for any kind of help.

*****

Ten years.

Ten incredible years.

I looked over at the woman lying by my side realizing that in some sort of way, she always had been by my side. Whether it was at university where she rescued me from certain death by fire, when she saw smoke come out from underneath my door and she ran into my apartment to see me standing in the kitchen with an apron tied around my waist, and the charred remains of my dinner lying on the oven tray and proceeded to teach me how to cook. Or when she held my hand and let me cry on her shoulder when my father finally lost his battle to cancer during the Thanksgiving period one year. It was a really tough time and there didn't seem to be anything for my mom and I to be thankful for, but she made sure we were fed and even helped us plan the burial. She was also there when I worked at disgusting hours for weeks on end to make sure that I gathered enough hours to ensure that I got the promotion I had been striving for. It had taken us two years and a lot of blood, sweat, and tears but we got there, and I had the bank balance I always wanted to be able to support her and treat her like the queen she was.

She was the love of my life, and I would do anything for her.

With a happy sigh this time, I placed a kiss on her temple and got up to prepare breakfast for her in bed. I had convinced her to take a day off from her work as well as I had some exciting things planned out for us. She woke up while I was preparing the food, and came into the kitchen but I ushered her back to bed, telling her that I was going to bring it to her and it was supposed to be a surprise. She gave a little pout but went back to the bed and once the food was ready, I took it in on a tray to the bedroom.

"Jasper, is that the apron from when we first met?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes it is...I managed to find a replica on eBay," I replied, leaning down to place the food on the bed before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Jazz, you are too sweet! I remember that day...oh god, you looked so pitiful...all confused and what not..." she reminisced.

We laughed as I settled on the bed behind her and with my chest to her back, we bantered between us of our university days and the crazy things we got up to with our friends as we ate from the breakfast tray. The conversation carried on even after all the food had been devoured and with nothing for my hands to do, I began to trail feathery touches over her exposed arms. Unconsciously, she burrowed further into my chest and once her ass came into contact with my clothed cock, it sprang to life and settled against her back.

"Is that for me Jazzy?" she purred seductively while grinding her ass into me even more.

I groaned and used my hands to settle her hips letting her know that while I would have loved to follow through in the direction we were heading, I had made other plans and I couldn't afford to stray from my schedule; after deciding what I wanted to do, it had taken me days of extensive research and planning to get things in order and I wanted to see it through to the end. She pursed her lips into a delicious pout and I couldn't help myself as I leaned towards her and licked them. Immediately she gasped and parted them, thus allowing me to seek out her tongue with my own and stroke it into submission. A guttural moan bubbled up from her and I would've snapped and made to ravage her completely had my phone not started ringing from where it sat on the side table.

"Oh baby, what are you doing to me?" I panted against her lips, deciding to let the call go to voicemail.

"Anything you want," she mewled against mine.

"Fuuuuck..." I moaned.

"Precisely baby," she said before drawing my head towards hers and capturing my lips in hers. Our kiss reached feverish heights once again before the ringtone of my forgotten phone blared out into the air.

"Goddammit!" I exclaimed to no one in particularly. I wasn't sure whether I was pissed or grateful for the interruption but I decided that it was the latter as I looked at the missed call and remembered the plans I had made for us to enjoy a relaxing day out. I extricated myself from her embrace, lest I fall prey to her sultry lips again, with promises of a repeat performance later on.

*****

As we shuffled back into the house after dinner, it was time for the last part of our evening. We had enjoyed a relaxing day at the spa, gone on a picnic for lunch and reveled in the romantic dinner at our favorite restaurant, where we had exchanged our gifts to each other, but none of that compared to the treatment she would now receive. I had to endure my baby: in next to nothing at the spa; with the sun beating down on her fair skin at the picnic, giving her a halo made up of light; and in a form fitting little strapless black dress that left little to my imagination at dinner and I was more than ready to ravage her body in every way possible. I had put the most effort in planning this part of the evening as I knew that this was something we had both hinted at wanting to try.

I shrugged out of my coat and encouraged her to do the same. We moved into the kitchen as I poured us out a glass of wine each and we settled into the chairs by the breakfast bar; I had to make her think that we were just going to be having a quiet evening at home. She gushed over the ring I had given her, thanking me again and I returned the sentiment at the iPad that she had gotten for me. We fell into easy conversation and once the wine had been consumed, I knew it was time to make my move.

"Baby, I want you to stand up, go into the bedroom and wait for me in the middle of the room," I said in a deep voice.

She turned to look at me, quirking her head to the side in confusion.

"Now," I barked out in an authoritative tone, letting her know that it wasn't up for discussion.

I almost groaned out loud as I watched her pupils dilate and her lips part as she realized what was happening.

"Yes Jasper," she whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear her.

I watched her as she sauntered into the bedroom knowing that she would find the candles and dim lighting I had my friend, Peter, help me arrange while we were out at dinner. I sent him a quick text thanking him for his help and made my way to the bedroom.

I stepped into the room and was delighted to see her standing in the middle of the room with her head down towards the floor. I circled her, trailing my fingers across her collarbone and down her left arm and watched as gooseflesh peppered the skin. She shivered slightly and I smirked to myself as I made my way to sit at the edge of the bed and faced her.

"Strip," I ordered.

I watched as her small hands slowly moved to the side of her torso, pulling the dress' zipper down in their wake. As inch by inch of creamy skin became available for my eyes to feast on, a moan began bubbling up from deep within and I struggled to keep it from escaping my lips. I was in charge here. I had to make sure I had the upper hand in everything we did tonight and could not afford to relinquish it to her. I steeled my resolve and continued to watch as she slowly dragged the material down her body until it pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. She reached behind her to undo her bra and as it fell from her body - her modest breasts coming into view - my dick became even harder, begging to be released from the confines of my dark jeans and to be buried within her warmth. As I warred with myself whether to simply forgo all plans and just ravish her body right then and there, I saw her hook her fingers into her panties, ready to push them over her hips. I knew that if I didn't stop her, there would be nothing to stop me bending her over where she was.

"Leave them on," I barked.

She raised her gaze to meet mine for a split second and I was almost floored by the lust and desire I saw reflected in her steely grey eyes. She quickly recovered as she remembered that she wasn't supposed to look me directly in the eyes. I decided to overlook the mistake and move the evening forward.

"Lie in the middle of the bed," I tried not to let her know how much her strip tease had affected me, so I kept my voice low.

She sauntered over to bed and crawled over to the middle, sticking her ass in the air higher than it normally would be, and this time I didn't stop myself from groaning at the sight. I readjusted myself as I walked over to the dresser and got out the equipment I would need for the next part of the evening. I put the items I would need later to the side and took the scarves over to her. Tying one of the five scarves around her head so that it covered her eyes, I lowered my head and began placing kisses along her jaw line and up to where her hair started. I gently kissed her eyelids and the tip of her nose. I moved to the apple of her left cheek and kissed down to the corner of her mouth before moving to the right side of her face and repeating the process. As I reached the corner of her mouth, I heard her breath hitch and it caused me to smile a little. I licked across her bottom lip, tasting her lip gloss and the goodness that was all her and she parted them immediately. I chuckled quietly to myself at her eagerness and wasted no time in darting my tongue into her hot mouth. I didn't want to spend too much time on any one part of her so I stroked her tongue with mine a few times before pulling back and kissing down her throat. I shuffled down the bed as I trailed my kisses over her chest and around her breast. She started to squirm so I knew it was time to continue with my plan. Picking another of the scarves, I brought both her hands together and tied them over her head, making sure that she couldn't escape but there was enough leeway to allow the continuation of her blood flow. Using another scarf, I secured her bound hands against the bed post and made sure that she was still okay.

"You alright there, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered breathily.

I kissed her forehead to let her know that I had acknowledged her answer and would continue. I grabbed the last two scarves and moved to the bottom of the bed. I leaned forward and massaged her thighs, spreading apart her legs so I could tie them to the bed post. I tied them quickly, again making sure that her blood flow wasn't compromised but she wouldn't be able to move her legs if she so wanted. I stepped back to admire my handy work, extremely thankful that I had relented and let her buy the four poster bed as it had become a very handy tool in our bedroom antics over the years.

"Do you know how beautiful you look all spread out for me? The things I want to do to you..." I trailed off.

She moaned softly and tried to move her legs together but failed. From where I stood, I saw her nipples harden and I just had to have them between my lips. I climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips, leaned down to take her earlobe into my mouth and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Again, I trailed kisses down the column of her throat and across her chest, darting my tongue out to taste the sweetness of her skin as she squirmed some more beneath me.

"You have to stay still my beautiful girl, or I'll have to stop," I chastised, bringing myself into an upright position to prove my point. She moaned at the loss of my lips on her skin but otherwise obliged and stilled her movements.

"Good girl," I breathed, lowering myself back into position to resume my activities. I reached her pebbled nipple and engulfed it into my mouth, sucking hard on it and causing her back to arch.

"Fuck...Jasper," she moaned.

I moaned at her responsiveness, knowing that the vibrations against her breast would turn her on even more. I made my way over to the other nipple, but this time I wrapped my lips around it and teased it a little, using my teeth to tug on it lightly.

"Oh god, Jazz...please," she begged.

Fuck. I couldn't handle it when she begged me. She knew this and I was certain that she was using the information to her advantage.

"Baby, am I going to have to gag you?" I asked.

She shook her head against the pillow, but from the way she thrust her hips up to meet mine, I knew that it was something that excited her so I made a mental note to try it at a later date. Once her nipples had received adequate attention, I kissed a descent down her smooth, firm abdomen, moving my body against hers and when my mouth was at its level, I dipped my tongue into her belly button and enjoyed the gasp that tore from her lips. I could smell her arousal permeating through the air thick and fast as I moved nearer its source, licking across the edge of her panties, stopping to suckle against her hipbones. I hooked my fingers into her panties and made to remove them when I realized that I couldn't.

"Fuck," I whispered, as I thought of how I could remove her panties without untying her legs, as that would ruin the mood. Realizing what was happening, she snorted softly and began chuckling to herself, but I wasn't going to have that.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're laughing at baby, so please, enlighten me?" I asked, my voice dipping to a low octave, letting her know that I was displeased.

She understood immediately and shook her head.

"Please, I insist." There was no way I was letting her get off that easily.

"Well, it's just that you tied my legs without removing my panties, and now you can't?" She said, the last part coming out as a question.

"Silly girl, don't you know there's no such thing as 'can't'?" I asked, and with that I reached my hand around the globe of her ass, bunched the fabric of her panties in my hands and pulled it quickly, away from her body. The satisfying rip of the fabric resounded around the room and as the air hit her damp pussy lips, she moaned and bucked her hips to grind against mine. I soothed the lines where her panties had dug into her skin.

"Jazz, please," she moaned desperately.

"What do you want me to do, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Touch me," she breathed immediately.

Her desperate words caused a stirring within my jeans and my dick hardened even further and I debated internally whether to remove them but decided keep the focus on her and leave them on. I grabbed a pillow and lifted her hips before putting it underneath her. I massaged her thighs, moving down to her calves and her feet, making sure she was completely relaxed. I could see her hairless lips glistening with her arousal and it caused my dick to ache. I placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh before situating my face in front of her pussy, with it being in line with my mouth. I kissed her mound once, licking my lips and moaning at the taste of her essence. I separated her lips with my tongue and immediately went in search of her clit. I needed her to have a quick release so I could move on with my plan. As I teased her clit out of its hood, I reveled in the moans and whimpers of need that escaped her lips at my ministrations. Soon, they became vocal utterings as I brought her right to the edge and pulled away from her sex before she had a chance to fall off it.

"Jasper," she whined, "Why did you stop?"

"That was for squirming even when I instructed you to stay still, and also for laughing," I informed her, while moving my body up so my mouth was level with her ear. "It would serve you well to obey my every command." I growled.

"Oh god Jazz, I'll be still...I promise...just please continue," She begged.

"No," I said shortly, as I got up from the bed.

I stepped back and paused to look at her body that was flushed from head to toe from the effects of her almost orgasm. As I watched her twitch in pleasure, my jeans became increasingly uncomfortable until the point where I was starting to feel pain. I took off my jeans and boxers, gasping slightly as my dick sprang free of its confinement and allowed more blood to flow into it. I had never been this hard in my life and I feared that if I didn't have a release soon, I would combust.

I needed to carry on with the evening if I was to complete my present, because I was dangerously close to throwing it all to the wind and claiming her body.

"Baby, I'm going to untie your hands and feet, but I need you to remain still, okay?" I asked.

She nodded and I proceeded to release her from her bonds. Once she was free, I asked her to turn over so she would be lying on her stomach and she moved her hands to untie the scarf covering her eyes.

"Not yet sweetie, turn over first." I told her, needing her to keep the blind fold on to increase her awareness of me.

As she turned, my eyes feasted on the swell of her ass, and I had to tear them away to go grab the items needed for the next part of the evening. I headed back over to the bed and climbed on top of her, once again straddling her hips, but as my dick came in contact with her ass, I let out a small groan at the snippet of friction I had received. Being the minx that she was, she lifted her hips so her ass could brush against my dick again and I let out an even louder moan. She continued to do it, knowing how it was affecting me and causing the pressure to build in my stomach. I feared I would come all over her back, so placed both hands on her hips to still her.

"That was a naughty thing you did there," I chided, "Do you not want me to continue?"

"No...please continue...I'll behave." she said, as she shook her head frantically, indicating that she did want me to continue.

"Then lie still," I said, as I grabbed the massage oil and poured some onto my hands. Starting at her neck, I used my thumbs to knead at her neck and upper back muscles. I worked across one shoulder and down her arm, using a twisting motion on her arm to really loosen up her muscles. On reaching her hand, I used my fingers to stroke the back of her hand while my thumb traced circles on her palm. Interlocking our fingers together, I gave hers a gentle squeeze and smiled as she returned it, before I picked up the scarf that lay by her wrist and tied it to the bedpost once again. I trailed my fingers up her arm and across her back with light pressure and then repeated the procedure on the other arm. Once her arms were bound, I stroked up and down her back, the pressure of my fingers getting firmer with each stroke and I reveled in the little moans of pleasure she emitted. I shifted until I was off the bed before taking her leg and kneading just below her ass. I massaged down the leg, remembering to skip the back of knee because it was a very ticklish spot for her, and stopped at her ankle. I grasped her foot with both hands and began to move it in a clockwise direction, careful not to use too much pressure. I placed a kiss on the heel of her dainty foot, and began to massage the arch of her foot. I bent her leg at the knee to give me better access and acting on impulse, I sucked her big toe into my mouth.

"Oh god," she gasped.

I didn't know that she would respond to feet stimulation this way so her moans encouraged me to nibble and suck on the rest of her toes. After I had lavished adequate attention on her toes, I placed her leg back down gently, and moved on to the remaining leg and repeated my ministrations. I stood from my position at the end of the bed and reached for the object that was for the next part of my plan.

"Baby, I'm going to put something on you okay?" I informed her.

She nodded lazily and I could tell that the massage had lulled her into an almost asleep state. I chuckled to myself knowing that what I was about to do would certainly wake her up. I lifted up legs and slid them into the straps of the butterfly shaped device, rolling it until sat in between the lips of her slickened pussy. She gasped in recognition as I began to tie her legs to the bedpost and I smiled to myself at remembering to do things in the correct order. I stepped away to retrieve the wireless remote needed to work the device and the lightweight paddle I had placed on the dresser.

I flicked the switch on the remote, making sure the vibrations started at a low level. She moaned throatily and tried to push herself onto my fingers that were now buried within her walls, but I stilled her hips and began thrusting them in slowly. Once I had set a rhythm, I released her hips to increase the vibrations, and I continued to finger fuck her. Her hips started to buck wildly, indicating that she was close to falling off the edge, so I withdrew my fingers and lowered the vibrations, causing her to whimper.

"Do you trust me baby?" I knew that she did, but I needed her to know that we would be trying something that we'd never really done before.

"With my life, Jasper," she replied, her breathing still labored as she continued to writhe on the bed.

"Good." And with that, I brought the paddle firmly on her ass.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed, her back arching and pushing her butt high into the air.

I wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or not so I rubbed my palm over her rear, massaging the area I had just hit and watching her reaction to gauge the kind of reaction she would have to my hand. If she flinched, that would tell me that I hit too hard or that she didn't like it. To my surprise, she mewled and pushed her ass further into it.

"I take it you liked that," I smirked.

"Mmmm, another please," she moaned.

"Oh fuck baby, you know I love it when you beg," I said, while bringing down the paddle in three quick successions on her pert ass, careful not to hit the same place more than once. I watched, completely enraptured, as blood rushed to the surface of her skin, coloring it in the most delicious hue of red as moisture dripped from her nether lips down her thighs . Even after all our years together, it still both fascinated and elated me that I was able to draw this kind of response from her. I moved the paddle to where I could see was quite swollen from arousal and gave her a few taps.

"Oh fuck Jasper, don't stop please," she begged.

I continued the taps on her pussy, increasing the pressure I put behind the paddle until she was positively panting and looked to be on the edge of yet another orgasm. Her arousal was flowing freely out of her by this time as she squirmed and writhed on the bed.

"Mmm baby, you like getting spanked like the naughty girl you are, don't you? Just look how wet you are." I inserted three fingers into her hot center and was surprised when she began to clench around them, moaning loudly as her body began to quiver violently. I wasn't expecting her to orgasm and it did wonders to my ego...and my dick.

"Fuck baby, you just came," I half-whispered, half-moaned.

"Jazz, I need to feel you, please," she panted hard.

"Not yet beautiful. I will have you soon. Hard," I reassured her.

I desperately needed to be inside her and my dick was beginning to weep pre-cum at its tip. I had to continue with what else I had planned before I could take her the way I wanted to. I moved away from her on the bed and towards the dresser and got the final items I would need for the evening. I sauntered back over to her and loosened the ties on her legs; massaging them to alleviate any discomfort caused by the ties, and then helped her to bring her knees up into the doggy style position. I proceeded to flip open the lid for the lube and heard her moan as she recognized the sound. I chuckled quietly to myself, knowing that anal play was one of her favorites. I worked silently, lubing up the black beads in my hands before applying a generous amount to her puckered hole. I reached over for the butterfly remote and switched it on before slowly pressing each of the four beads into her.

She moaned loudly as each one entered, the sound going straight to my painfully hard dick, causing me to growl. Once they were seated inside her, I moved to undo the ties binding her hands together and made sure that any discomfort was alleviated. Once she was unbound, I switched off the butterfly and removed it from her. Finally, I removed the blindfold from her eyes and allowed myself to get lost in the sea of lust, want, and intense love I saw in them. When she got up and kneeled to face me, it seemed like an eternity, but really we only stared at each other for a moment with our breathing equally labored before we lunged at each other in a tangle of feverish kisses and impatient moans. I was so worked up to the point that not being inside her in the next few seconds would cause me to go delirious.

"Baby, I need to be in you...so bad," I gasped in between kisses and nipping at her lips.

She pulled away from me and held my face between her hands, pulling my gaze to meet hers.

"Fuck me Jasper. Now!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I threw her down to the bed and she wrapped her legs around me as I plunged into her heated core.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out. "God, your pussy is so fucking hot."

"Yes Jazzy, just for you baby."

"Damn straight," I said as I pulled out before plunging deeper into her.

We became a symphony of moans, gasps and grunts as I continued to plunge in and out of her sex. I knew that I wouldn't last very long so after a while; I flipped us over with her on top. As my girl bounced on me, I leaned up and took a nipple into my mouth, my hand moving to caress the other breast as her head dropped back in sheer pleasure. My hands couldn't stay still and they roamed over and caressed every inch of her delectable skin as she took us to greater heights in our love making. I could feel the unmistakable stirrings of my orgasm coming on but I needed my baby to get there first.

"Baby, are you close?" I asked.

"So close Jazz, so fucking close," she replied, purring into my ear before she took the lobe between her teeth.

A round of expletives escaped my lips at the incredible sensation of her teeth on that sensitive part of my body. She pushed me that much closer to my end so I moved a hand between us and rubbed tight circles around her clit while moving the other hand around her ass to where we were joined.

"Jasper, oh baby, I'm coming!"

Just as her pussy began to quiver around me, I reached for the end of the beads and pulled them out from her.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Jasperrrrrr..." she cried out, as I sent her hurtling into another orgasm. This time, I couldn't hold back as I followed her off the edge and grunted my release loudly, biting hard into her shoulder.

I collapsed back on the bed and a very sated, very tired woman followed. We lay there, with her on top of me and tried to catch our breaths.

"Fuck Jasper, it's never been that intense before."

"I know baby, I know."

"Happy anniversary Jazz, it's been a good ten years," she stated, nestling into my neck and making no move to get up from me.

"It has, hasn't it?" I smiled, while stroking her hair and reminding myself that I needed to ensure she received the correct aftercare.

"Mmmhmm, I love you baby," she whispered groggily.

"I love you too, Alice."

**Review please?? And, if Alice permits, I'll send Jasper (and his scarves) to you...**


End file.
